


A Teddy Bear That Smells Like Family [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cheeseburgers in the Afterlife, Choices, Closure, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family is the Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Author's summary:He met Natasha at the bus stop.“Tin Man,” she said with her trademark half smile.“Scary Spice,” he returned.Another beat passed before they were locked in a tight embrace. Tony pressed a kiss to Nat’s temple and they both let the tears gather for a few minutes.“He’s dead?” Nat whispered through tears.“Yeah, chicken,” Tony returned. “We won.”“Then why are you here?”“Same reason you are,” Tony replied as he pulled away from the hug, but grasped her hand and squeezed. “Winning required it.”&&&&&Nat & Tony meet at a bus stop in the afterlife and take a ride through heaven and hell.Eventually, everyone else does too.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	A Teddy Bear That Smells Like Family [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Teddy Bear That Smells Like Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323129) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 



## Stream

## Downloadable files

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fc_ctAtVNzR0bU00lpW3tXicKd2sQ1l5/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/a-teddy-bear-that-smells-like-family-podfic)

| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do MCU podfics, so I hope this went okay :P


End file.
